Le petit Chaperon version Poudlard
by malvina
Summary: Les profs ont donné une représantation de ce conte célèbre... C'est à mourrir de rire, et c'est pas de moi!


"КРАСНАЯ ШАПОЧКА" В ХОГВАРТСЕ

"LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE " A POUDLARD.

Auteur: JayCee

C'est une fic traduite , donc pas de moi... en plus elle est traduite à pertir d'une traduction, donc... euh .. je pense que je dérive assez de l'original...

Disclaimer: JKR+ Les frères Grimm ou plutôt Perrault...

Traductrice en russe: Daria

Traductrice en français: moi

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge: Severus Snape

Maman: Argus Filch

Loup: Remus Lupin

Grand-mère: Sybille Trelawney

Le chasseur: G. Lockhart

Narrateur: Mminerva MacGonnagal

MacGonnagal: Il était une fois une petit fille...

Snape entre en scène. Avec deux couettes et un petit foulard rouge sur la tête, l'air irrité, mais sous le regard menaçant de MacGonnagal commence à sautiller joyeusement et à cueuillir les fleurs.

MacGonnagal: Tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup, surtout sa grand-mère, qui un jour lui a offert un châpeau rouge et celui-ci lui alla tellement bien qu'elle ne l'enleva plus jamais , alors on la surnomma Le Petit Chaperon Rouge.

Snape fait la démonstration du torchon rouge dans les cheveux, une mine faussement réjouie, mais sous le nouveau regard menaçant de McGo étire un sourire rictucieux mais mignon.

MacGo: Un jour sa maman lui dit:

Filch sort, habillé d'une robe rose. Balaye tout du regard.

Filch: Oh p'tain.. Rougeole?

Snape sautille vers lui, avec des ondes de joie, car n'a pas envie d'avoir affaire à McGo.

MacGo: Elle s'appelle PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE! C'est un enfant doux et gentil! et pas un virus quelconque...

Filch: Ah ouais, mon Chaperon... vas-y bouge voir ta grand-mère ... et ramène lui .. cette malle.. des petits plaisirs de la vie..herbe..

MacGo: Argus Filch!

Filch: Bref, amène lui c'te bouffe, capté?

Snape prend la corbeille, hoche la tête.

MacGo: Et...

Filch: Ah ouais, dans la forêt il y a l'autre, là.. Lucius.. Lupius...

MacGo: Mais non, pas ... eh zut! Le Loup là-bas, le Loup!

Remus Lupin entre en scène habilleé d'un costume noir, rappelant plus le lapin de Pâques que le loup.

Lupin: Je dois apparaître, oui?

MacGo: NON!

Lupin part, triste. Une queue enn pluche reste sur scène.

Snapa: T'as perdu ta queue!

Lupin: Pervers!

MacGo: Quand LPCR entra dans la fotêt ou vivait sa grand-mère, elle tomba tout de suite sur le LOUP.

Remus traîne à nouveau sur la scène. Snape sautille autour de lui.

Lupin: Bonjour, Rougeo-

MacGo: Chaperon Rouge, et non la maladie!

Lupin (vexé): C'est pas de ma faute si je suis un loup-garou...

Snape: Bonjour (fait un clin d'oeuil au loup)

Lupin: Ou vas-tu, CR?

Snape: Chez la grand-mère, la vieille peau...

MacGo: SEVERUS!

Snape: ... lui amener.. des trucs...

Lupin: et qu'as tu dans la corbeille?

MacGo: selon le texte,"sous le tablier"

Lupin: Mais je vais quand même pas voir sous le tablier de Severus...

MacGo: RRRRRRRR...

Snape: Des petits gâteaux, du vin, des trucs du genre...

Durant la discussion Snape marche lentement sur la scène, poursuivi par Lupin à quatre pattes.

Lupin: petit enfant rougement chaperonné, où vit ta grand-mère?

Snape: là-bas, derrière la forêt.

Lupin: (bas, avec un sourire) : petit chaperon , enlève le donc..

MacGo: Tu dois vouloir le manger, et pas...!

Lupin: Regarde, ces fleurs!

Flitwick fait une entrée fracassante sur scène, jettant des fleurs partout.

Lupin: Voilà, cueuille des fleurs pour ta grand-mère, elle aime tellement les fleurs...

MacGo: Et CR commença à cueuillir les fleurs pour sa grand-mère..

Snape rampe sur la scène,à genoux , ramassant les fleurs étalées.

MacGo: et le loup, pendant ce temps, toquait à la porte de la maison de la grand-mère...

Lupin se tiens debout et sourit au public.

MacGo: TOQUAIT...

Lupin toque.

La voix de Trelawney: je sais que c'est toi, méchant loup, j'avais un préssentiment...

MacGo: Sybille!

La voix de Trelawney: Entre, PCR..

Lupin entre dans la maison et essaye réellement de bouffer Trelawney.

MacGo: Pas pour de vrai!

Lupin la lache.

Lupin: Je ne veux plus jouer le loup...

MacGo: REMUS!

Lupin: D'accord...

MacGo: Le loup a mangé la grand-mère et s'est couché dans son lit pour attendre PCR. La porte était ouverte, et elle passa directement au salon...

Severus entre dans la maison et jette un regard autour de lui...

Snape: Un bordel étonnant...

MacGo: Encore une fois, Severus - et je te jette de la scène!

Snape: Un bordel étonnant!

MacGo: Dégage!

Snape quitte la scène . A ce moment entre Lockhart dans un manteau vert et avec un fusil.

Lockhart: Et mon entrée?

MacGo: Tnat pis pour ton entrée, jouez vous-mêmes comme vous voulez!

Enragée, sort de la scène...

Tout le monde applaudit, le rideau tombe, quel est le sens de la pièce, les enfants n'ont pas compris...

КОНЕЦ.

Fin.


End file.
